A World We Never Knew
by 94pinkflowers
Summary: HPXTwilight Crossover. 13 years after BD. All is peaceful with the Cullens, Jacob and Seth, until a letter arrives for Carlisle. Dumbledore writes to the Cullens, asking for help in the battle against Voldemort. Set during OotP. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the Harry Potter series**

**Summary: It has been 13 years since the threat of the Volturi, and the Cullens, Jacob, and Seth had been living a calm life. Until a letter comes and shatters that peace. Dumbledore, a friend of Carlisle, asks for the Cullens help to defend the wizarding world form Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They must go to Hogwarts as students and teachers and aid in the battle of good vs. evil, and help protect Harry Potter. Set during Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix.**

* * *

**The Letter**

**Bella POV**

It has been 13 years since anything interesting has happened. For the past 13 years, it had been entirely peaceful. The Volturi had stopped checking up on Renesmee growth, since she had stopped growing 5 years ago. As Nahuel had promised, Renesmee had stopped aging, and now looks like any 17 year old girl. Though a very beautiful one. I may be biased, being her mother and all, but I know that it's true.

We had moved three times since I've become a vampire, though none of us has gone to school, except Jacob, Seth and Renesmee. Out of Jacob's pack, only Seth had decided to come with us as we move around. The rest are still in La Push, making sure everyone is safe. Jacob and Seth had gone to school because they needed to finish their education. Thanks to all the vampire threats (mainly my fault), Jacob and Seth hadn't really gotten a proper education. Renesmee had gone to school because she just wanted the experience. She didn't really need to go, all of us had practically home schooled her, but she was intent on going.

During the time they were going to school, Jacob and Renesmee had finally confessed their feelings to each other. It had taken me awhile to accept it, but after many threats on Jacob's life and restraints from attacking him, I had finally gotten over it. Jacob was very thankful that I had told Renesmee our past when she was just a child, because we knew it would be easier to accept than if we had told her when she was mature, and dating Jacob. Can you say 'awkward conversation'. Thankfully everything is behind us now. It has been two years since the three of them had finished their education, and we had all just been spending time with each other.

I was soon taken out of my thoughts by a shriek. I quickly crouched down, waiting for the threat. I looked around and saw that everyone was gathered by the window. I ran to the window to see what got everyone worked up and saw the strangest sight. Perched on the windowsill was a phoenix. That wasn't the strangest sight though. Attached to the leg of the phoenix was a letter addressed to Carlisle.

One glance at Carlisle showed that he was surprised to see it, but he didn't look shocked at the sight. He looked calm, as if he had seen the phoenix before. Carlisle took the letter from the phoenix, and then the phoenix burst into flames and disappeared.

"Carlisle, what is it?"

"Who is it from?"

"What the hell was that?"

"Is it safe to open it?"

"Are you going to open it or not?"

"QUIET!"

We all quieted immediately. Carlisle opened the letter and quickly read everything. Then he gave it to Edward, and we all gathered around him to read it.

_Dear Carlisle, _

_My dear friend, how are you? How is the rest of your family? The last I heard from you was that Edward had finally found a partner. I cannot wait to finally meet her._

_Sadly, I might have to meet her and the rest of your family sooner than you think. You see the problem with Voldemort has escalated. Voldemort is back, and last year he had managed to even murder a student of mine, while that student was still in my care. It is because of this tragedy that I ask you for your help. Harry Potter is in grave danger now. He was there when Voldemort was brought back. Thankfully, he had managed to escape, against all odds._

_As you would know, I wouldn't be sending you this letter asking for help, if the problem wasn't a large one. You see the ministry and most of the wizarding world have refused to accept the threat, therefore more people are disappearing, and we have hardly any help. I would like to ask you and your family to join us, and help us protect the students of Hogwarts. _

_I will be sending the special wands and a set of textbooks and spell books, to your family to study. Since Harry Potter is in 5th year I would like you children to pose as 5th and 6th years at Hogwarts. You and your wife can pose as a teacher or a doctor if you choose to help us. I would like your children to know the basic spells and lessons of Hogwarts for them to fit in. I'm sure that would not be a problem, given their perfect memories and unability to sleep._

_Please reply to this letter as soon as you can, so that I can send back all the material that you need to learn, and all the items you need to purchase. I will not mind it at all if you refuse to help and will not begrudge you for it. The risks are high.  
_

_Sincerely,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

There was a moments silence before.....

"What the hell does he mean wands and spell books," yelled Seth.

I quickly noted that Seth must've been really shocked to actually swear, but my attention was to the exact same question Seth had asked. All of us waited for Carlisle to reply. Whatever the answer was, I knew it would change all of our lives.

I knew 13 years of peace was too good to be true.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I would like atleast 5 reviews, before I update.**

**-94pinkflowers**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the Harry Potter series**

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the second chapter.**

**This story will probably be only in Bella's POV, but that might change**

**Fun Fact: J.K. Rowling states that Albus Dumbledore was born around July or August in the year 1881.**

* * *

**Explanations**

**Bella POV**

"Well.....Are you going to tell us or not," Emmett asked.

Carlisle took a deep breath, though he didn't need it, and started.

"You see I met this man a long time ago. Before Edward in fact." We all looked at each other shocked.

"Anyways," Carlisle continued "As soon as he met me I could tell he knew who, or should I say, what I was. He wasn't scared though. More curious. He came up to me and asked why my eyes weren't red. I was shocked. Think of it like this, a man of about 30 years old comes up to you wearing blue robes and starts asking you why are your eyes a different colour than normal vampire. I was stunned. The fact the he knew what I was shocking enough, but he wasn't scared about it either. So I told him. I could tell there would be no point in lying about it, there was just something about him that was strange."

"Wait so another human knows our secret," Rosalie hissed. "How did the Volturi not find out. I mean Aro made skin contact with you a couple of times?"

"Well...that's the thing. The Volturi already knew that he knows our secret." Carlisle answered.

"What are you saying? Why would the Volturi let him live then," Jasper asked.

Carlisle sighed. "If you would let me continue, then you would know how they know."

We all looked at each other guiltily. "Sorry...,"we mumbled.

"As I was saying, the reason the Volturi had not killed Albus was for two reasons. His world also lives in secrecy and the Volturi don't know how to kill him."

"Wait, how can the Volturi not eliminate one man," I interrupted. Carlisle looked at me. Oh yeah, no interruptions allowed. "Sorry," I mumbled again. Carlisle nodded and continued his tale.

"The reason the Volturi couldn't eliminate him was because he was a very powerful wizard. None of the guards with special abilities could affect him. The Volturi had asked him if he would like to join them and he refused. Everyone could tell that he was very powerful and that if a fight were to break out, Albus would win. So the Volturi let him leave, but asked one favour. To not tell any humans about them and when teaching at his school, for they discovered his school, to teach very little about vampires."

"Whoa, wizard," Seth breathed out. "Well that figures. Lemme guess, there are elves, goblins, mermaids and unicorns out there too?"

"Actually there are. There are many magical creatures out there. Some you've probably never even heard of," Carlisle answered.

"How come I never heard about this," Edward asked

"I guess it just never came up. I've seemed to notice that Albus has sent me his letter whenever you were away for a long time. He has a way of knowing things. By the time you came back, I never thought about him. Besides you've been pretty distracted the past decade," Carlisle smirked.

"So what does he mean 'Voldemort has come back' and who is he and Harry Potter. Why is this whole thing so dangerous," Jasper asked.

"Well, that is another story. Voldemort is a dark wizard. A very powerful one. Many wizards were terrified of him, fearing that their family or friends were the next to disappear. He had been wreaking havoc among muggles and muggle-borns for many years." Seeing our confused faces he explained, "Muggle is the wizard word for a person without magical ability. Muggle-born is a wizard or witch who has two non-magical parents."

We all nodded to show him that we understood.

"About 15 years ago, Voldemort went after a baby. His name was Harry Potter. His parents, Lily and James, had discovered that he was looking for Harry, so they went into hiding. Voldemort discovered where they were hiding and first killed James. He then went upstairs to where Lily and Harry were hiding. Lily then gave up her life to protect her son. Once Lily was dead Voldemort turned to kill Harry. However, something went wrong. When Voldemort cast the killing curse onto Harry, it backfired and hit him instead. Albus told me that Lily had performed an old magic, in which she gives up her live to protect her son. Because of that, Voldemort couldn't touch him. For fourteen years, it appeared he was dead, though Albus never once suspected that he was. Apparently, he has come back from the dead, but most of the wizarding world won't accept it. As you read from the letter, even the Ministry of Magic won't accept the truth, which is probably why no one has done anything about the random disasters that has been going on in London."

"You mean to tell us that the bridges collapsing, train wrecks and explosions weren't just malfunctions, carelessness and terrorism," Renesmee asked.

Carlisle shook his head and answered, "No. I know for a fact that these disasters are because of Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters."

Emmett snorted at the name.

"So you believe him then," Rosalie stated.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course. I know that this is no laughing matter and if Albus believes that he is back, then I will believe it too. He is a very trustworthy man, though the wizarding world is making it hard for him to spread this news."

We all silently digested what he said.

Then the inevitable question came from Alice.

"So what are we going to help him or not?"

* * *

**I knew that this question would pop up so I decide to answer it now:**

**Would Edward and Cedric look alike?**

My answer is no, because even though the same actor plays them, the character description is different. To me Edward and Cedric look nothing alike so no one from Hogwarts will confuse them with each other.

**I would like 10 reviews before I update.**

**I would like to say that it might be awhile before I update again, because my family and I are moving soon so it might take awhile for me to update. But I will try to update as much as possible. I've already started my third chapter.**

**I would like to thank those who Reviewed my story:**

-loveforever21

-twilightfan1717

-crazyladywithashovel

-beverlie4055

-outthere101

-omichiri6183

**I would like to thank those who put my story on their Story Alert**

-twilightfan1717

-Ivy Tearen

-crazyladywithashovel

-beverlie4055

-outthere101

**I would like to thank those who put my story on their Favourite Stories list**

**-**loveforever21

-omichiri6183

-Slivergriffen10

**I would like to thank those who put me on their Favourite Authors list**

**-**beverlie4055

-omichiri6183

**Thank you guys. It means alot that you love my story.**

**-94pinkflowers**


	3. Chapter 3 Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or the Harry Potter series**

**Okay guys here is the third chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Fun Fact: Harry only had two girlfriends in his entire life.**

**

* * *

**

**Decision**

**Bella POV**

"I say we help him."

That answer came from Emmett, though I think he only wants to help for the challenge. I'm a bit skeptical. There are a lot of questions I want answered first. What do we really know about the wizarding world? How are we able to use wands if we don't have any magic? Are Renesmee, Jacob and Seth able to use wands too? How would magic affect us? As I was about to voice my questions, Esme beat me to it.

"How are we supposed to help?"

And with that question being said we all started shouting questions.

"How do we have magic?"

"Is it safe?"

"What about Jacob and I? Can we use magic too?"

"How does magic affect us?"

"Are there such things as giants?"

That last question shut us all up. More because of the randomness of the question than for the importance. We all looked at Jacob, and he didn't look at all embarrassed for his question.

"Well, are there," Jacob, asked again.

"Trust the idiot of a dog to come up with the stupidest, most pointless question," Rosalie sneered, with a roll of her eyes.

"No need to get testy, Blondie. I just want to know." Jacob turned to Carlisle. "Well are there?"

I sighed along with Carlisle. After many years of living together, Jacob and Rosalie's relationship hadn't changed a bit.

"Yes Jacob, there are. Nevertheless, that's irrelevant. I want to know your decisions. Do we help him or not?"

Jasper was the first to speak up. "I think we should. From what I gather about magic, you have to twitch your wand or say a spell, and we can easily hear them and see it if they do, so we're able to move away quickly."

Alice spoke up next. "And I hardly believe any spell can really affect us." She glanced at Renesmee, Jacob, and Seth. "Well most of us anyways. But Jacob and Seth can easily heal, and Renesmee has her vampire abilities so she can just easily move out of the way. I mean, unless they cast us a fire spell, no spell can hurt us."

I looked at Edward, worried for a second. If we were hit with a fire spell, it could mean the end for us, unless we get out of it in time. I took his hand and he squeezed back reassuringly.

"So it's settled then. We are to help Albus in the wizarding world."

We all nodded our head, except for Emmett who replied with a "Hell yeah!"

Carlisle left to write a reply. He wrote all the questions we wanted answered and about Jacob, Seth and Renesmee. We all wanted to know if they were able to use magic. After a couple of minutes, he left to send the letter. I wonder how he was going to send it, but decided I didn't need the extra information.

After Carlisle left, Edward turned to look at me. "Do you want to spend some alone time somewhere else, before all we know is destroyed," he jokingly asked. I didn't reply. I just grinned, kissed him, then grabbed his hand and we sped out the door.

***XOXOXO***

The next morning, Edward and I returned, as Jacob and Renesmee came out of the kitchen. When Jacob saw us, he just snickered, and said, "You guys had some fun yesterday, didn't you?" Renesmee hit him on the arm and looked a little nauseated at the question. "Honestly, I don't need to know when my parents do certain things," Renesmee said with a shake of her head. Edward and I quickly looked at each other. I bit my lip and he pressed his lips together as we tried to keep from laughing at her expression.

"Ooh, the phoenix is going to arrive in the living room in 30 seconds," Alice yelled.

We all rushed into the living room and 24 seconds later the phoenix flew in, with a letter and a very large package attached to it. I'm not even sure at how such a small creature could carry all that, but it seemed that the phoenix had no trouble.

Carlisle took the letter from it and the phoenix burst into flames and disappeared. We all gathered around Carlisle to read the letter.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I am very happy to hear that you are joining the cause against Voldemort. With the ministry of Magic convincing everyone that there is no danger, we have very little help. _

_To answer your questions, Vampires do have some magic. Even if you were non-magical in your human life, the transformation adds some magic into you. I am not sure how this happens, just that it does. The fact that you are alive, even though you have no heartbeat is proof enough that there is magic involved. Because of this, we have wands available that can absorb the magic in you and turn them into spells. Before you ask, no, you do not grow weaker, when using magic. The magic is a part of you now and it will not leave you, nor will it weaken you. _

_The same applies to your rare child, Renesmee. She will also be able to create magic because of the vampire in her. I must say, I have hardly ever heard of such a creature. I had never known that there could be a half vampire-half human child, but of course, with your family anything seems to be possible. I cannot wait to meet such an extraordinary child. _

_As for the shape-shifters, I believe it is possible for them to create magic, too. I presume that they do not need the type of wands your family needs, because they are already of magical decent. I strongly believe that their shape-shifting is a type of magic, and therefore they must have had magic since birth. _

_By now I believe you are wondering what is in the package I sent you. In it are the basic Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Divination, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies lessons of Hogwarts for 5th and 6th years. Since Harry Potter is going to be in his 5th year at Hogwarts, I would like some of you to pose as 5th years too, and some as 6th years. I know that these may seem like many subjects, but rest assured you do not have to take all these classes. I advise you though that you do take Transfiguration, Charms, Potion, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, as these lessons will come in handy during battle. As for Carlisle and Esme, I have also sent you all the basic spells, potions and such that most adult wizards and witches should know. I have also sent Carlisle everything he needs to know about how to take care of magical wounds and wizarding medicine if he were to wish to become a doctor at my school. _

_I have also sent everyone wands and potion ingredients to practise with. Each of your wands are labelled as to whom they belong to. I would like to ask you to start learning everything I sent, because you only have about 2 months to learn it all. I will send for your family around August to come to headquarters and familiarize your selves with everyone._

_I would like to say thank you again for agreeing to help us in a time of such misery._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

As we finished reading the letter, we all glanced at the still unopened package.

"Well," Carlisle said while looking at each of us, "I guess we should start to familiarize ourselves."

***XOXOXO***

After 2 months of practicing spells and potions, we are all ready. It took some time to teach Renesmee, Jacob and Seth all the material, as they don't sleep and don't have the perfect vampiristic memory, but after tutoring them for two months I can safely say that we all know enough to pass as fifteen and sixteen year old teenage wizards. Wow never thought I'd say that type of sentence in my life. It wasn't hard for the rest of us to learn the material as we do have perfect memory. I was so sure that I knew all the material that I already looked at the fifth year material we were to learn too.

The plan was that Emmett, Alice and I were all siblings, Alice and I being fraternal twins. I hardly think anyone would believe us if we said we were identical twins. Our story was that we were adopted first because our parents had died in a car crash, while a nanny was at home watching the three of us. Our last names would be Brandon. Carlisle and Esme adopted us, because Esme was our "aunt". Emmett would be in sixth year while Alice and I are in fifth year.

Next to be adopted would be Rosalie and Jasper. They would also pose as twins. There story is that they were in an orphanage because their parents couldn't take care of them, and Carlisle and Esme decided that they would take them in. Their last names would be Whitlock, and they are going to be sixth years.

Third to be adopted would be Jacob and Seth. They would pose as brothers whose parents just dropped them off at Carlisle and Esme's doorstep and were never to be seen again. Jacob loved how his story was a bit dramatic. Their last name would be Clearwater, and Jacob would be going to sixth year and Seth would be going to fifth year.

Last to be adopted would be Edward and Renesmee who would pose as fraternal twins. There story is that their parents died in a plane crash and so Carlisle and Esme took them in. They would both be in fifth year.

Today I was a little on edge, because it was the day the "aurors", as Carlisle called them, would come to take us to some secret headquarters. Edward and Jasper both noticed my shaky state, so Jasper kept sending calming waves, while Edward kept holding my hand and whispering reassurances in my ear. I didn't know how they we going to arrive so I kept on glancing at every corner.

"It's OK Bella. The aurors are going to arrive in 12 seconds," Alice told me.

I started counting down the numbers, and as soon as I reached one, I heard a loud _Crack_.

* * *

**Next chapter you will meet the Harry Potter characters.**

**I would like at least 15 reviews before I update. **

**If you have any questions about ANYTHING in the story, I will find a way to answer them in the story. If not I'll just post it up here.**

**I would like to thank those who had reviewed my story. Cyber hugs for all of you.**

**I would also like to thank those who put my story on their Story Alert:**

- Bookworm777

- miss sophie potter

- reader13lovesbooks

- strawberry pancake1

- Cassie-wa

- SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush

- mayball31695

- xpanda-boox

- SkaterKatie246

- Mrs. Hale123

- Taz007

- Seafrost Dragon

- JustAnotherMember

- kechii

- Angel452

- sarlena

**I would like to thank those who put my story on their Favourite Stories list:**

- DaniHelf12

- miss sophie potter

- strawberry pancake1

- mayball31695

- twilightfan1717

- jvestaj

- Honugirl123

- LuvEdward06

- -DreamsofTexas-

- James018

- sarlena

**I would like to thank those who put me on their favourite authors list:**

- mayball31695

- James018


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or the Harry Potter series**

**I am so so so so sorry for the updating this late. I know I said that I would update soon after my science test but my computer is broken and I was still busy after the test. This isn't even my computer that I'm using.**

**Question: Has anyone ever noticed that a mango has only one seed inside it and it's practically half its size, but an apple has many tiny seeds? Weird....**

* * *

**Leaving**

**Bella POV**

Apparently I wasn't the only one that was nervous about the newcomers. I jumped at the sound, Jacob yelped a little, Seth had fallen off the chair he was sitting in, and everyone else had twitched or jumped in some way. The only person who hadn't been shaken was Alice.

As I looked for the source of the sound, I noticed that two people had appeared in our living room. These two were the most peculiar pair of people I have ever seen. One of them was a man. He had grizzled, grey hair, a chunk missing from his nose and had a very noticeable limb in his leg. But the most shocking of his appearance was the fact that one eye was dark and beady, but the other eye was large, round and electric blue and it was spinning in its socket all by itself. Overall, this man frightened me. The next person was a fairly young woman. She had a normal -less frightening- heart-shaped face. The only strange thing about her was that her hair was neon green.

We stood there watching each other; an awkward silence filled the room. Then Carlisle stepped forward with his arm outstretched for a handshake.

The young woman grinned and stepped forward to shake his hand and started to speak, but then her foot hit the coffee table and she tripped onto the floor with a low "Oof."

A moment of silence, then Emmett started to laugh.

The tension seemed to disappear immediately. Carlisle chuckled and went to help her up. She accepted his hand -flinched a bit at the cold- and stood up.

"Sorry about that. I'm Tonks," she grinned. "And this is Mad-Eye Moody."

Well, I thought to myself, Mad-Eye Moody does seem to suit him.

Mad-Eye Moody nodded and said, "We better get going. It's a good thing the Ministry of Magic isn't watching you. That means we can go by the Floo-Network. Side-along apparition would take to long."

We all nodded along, but the woman –Tonks- seemed shocked.

"You're just going to let them come. No questions or tests to see if they're impostors. I'm shocked," Tonks said in a slightly teasing tone.

Mad-Eye just grunted and said, "They're vampires. No potion or spells can temporarily turn you into a vampire, because they're not living humans. I'm sure they're not impostors. The same applies to the half-breeds, because they are not full human."

Tonks nodded assured, and then seemed to remember what we are. She looked at us curiously, instead of frightened though.

"You're sure that you won't attack anyone," she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Jasper smiled and replied, "We're sure."

Normally all of us would be worried for Jasper's self-restraint the most, but ever since I had become a vampire, he had gotten better at being around humans. Edward privately told me that since I had no trouble being around humans and I was a newborn vampire, Jasper decided to push himself and not to think of humans as food.

"Alright then," Mad-Eye Moody said. "Let's go. You do have a fireplace, don't you?"

We nodded and led them toward our fireplace. I had learned about how the Floo-Network worked, but I was still a bit sceptical. Fire and vampire don't mix, so I really hoped that nothing could go wrong.

"We're going straight to headquarters, so I would like you to say the address on this piece of paper. Do not say it aloud to anyone or anywhere else," Mad-Eye Moody said severely, as he passed around the piece of paper. "A tongue-tying curse has been placed to prevent you from mentioning it," he added.

When the piece of paper reached me I quickly read it.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

I then passed it to Edward. As soon as everyone read it, Mad-Eye Moody took out his wand and set the piece of paper on fire. Once it had burned completely, he took out a pouch from his pocket and in it I saw powder. He threw a little in the fireplace, and to my astonishment the flames turned green. Mad-Eye Moody looked at us all, waiting for someone to go in. When no one stepped forward he grumbled a little.

"I'll go in first just so you can see how it's done."

We all watched as he stepped into the fireplace. We all saw that the flames weren't affecting him at all, and we all heard as he shouted, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place." And threw some powder at the same time. The fire soared up until he disappeared.

"You see, it's not that hard and there is nothing to be afraid of," Tonks said kindly.

Very slowly everyone moved forward. First Carlisle went through, then Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie –Jacob laughed and muttered under his breath, "I've always wanted to see her burn."-, Renesmee -I almost had a heart attack watching that-, then Jacob, Seth and then it was my turn.

I slowly walked toward the fireplace and stepped in. I was surprised to feel that the fire didn't affect me at all. I then took a bit of the powder, looked up at Edward and said, "I'll be waiting for you." Then I threw the powder and shouted "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

I watched as I was speeding by many fireplaces and saw flashes of people's lives as I zoomed by. Suddenly I came to a sudden stop and steadied myself before I stepped out of the fire place. I knew that if I was human I probably would have tripped, fell, and hurt myself and somebody nearby.

Not ten second later Edward come out. As soon as he saw me he gave me a kiss. I vaguely heard Tonks stumble out. Then we turned around and looked at what was supposed to be the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was pretty boring and no majer Harry Potter charters showed up. Originally I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I would've updated much later because I'm still not done writing it.**

**Anyways I might not be updating for awhile since school is almost over. That means I have a bunch of tests and projects to do. Don't worry though I already have the plot for the next chapter ready AND I already started to write it. **

**Questions**

**Will Seth imprint?**

My answer is most likely no. I only had Seth in this story, because Jacob needs to have a guy friend that he's close with and that doesn't stink to him. I also had him because Seth is one of my favourite characters, so I just had to have him in the story.

**If you have any more questions or suggestions either PM me or write it in you review and I will either answer it here or it will be answered in the story.**

**Anyways thank you to all that reviewed, alerted or favourited me or this story.**

**Next Chapter: The Order of the Phoenix**

**-94pinkflowers**


	5. Explanations & Title Change

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

OK I'm not abandning this story, but I do have a reason for the lack of updates.

1. I noticed that my writing style wasn't that good, so I'm going to re-write it.

2. I'm changing the POV to narration because it would make my life easier.

3. I do have a life, and I usually spend it with my family and friends

You may have noticed that the title changed. Frankly I like the new title better so thats what I'm keeping it.

Thank you to those who gave me patronus ideas.


End file.
